


get you back to good

by soulgraves



Series: Blam Week 2015 Fills [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Autumn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 12:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulgraves/pseuds/soulgraves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a scarf in Blaine’s locker the first day everything turns crisp enough to warrant layers, bottle green and soft to the touch, and he runs his fingers over it again and again as he wonders where it came from.</p><p>[For Blam Week 2015, Day 5: autumn.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	get you back to good

There’s a scarf in Blaine’s locker the first day everything turns crisp enough to warrant layers, bottle green and soft to the touch, and he runs his fingers over it again and again as he wonders where it came from. It’s thin and cashmere and _beautiful_ , and he wants to slip it around his neck right now but he doesn’t know if it’s a mistake or a gift or—

“Just put it on,” Sam says, leaning against the locker next to him and watching him with a smile. “Unless you don’t like it?”

“It’s gorgeous,” Blaine says, and then blinks up at him. “Wait, is it from you?”

Sam shrugs and runs a hand through his hair. “Yeah,” he says. “I figured you could use a new one.”

Blaine bites his lip and stares back down at the scarf in his hands. “I have some,” he says eventually, “it’s just—”

“It’s just they’re all red,” Sam says, lowering his voice, and Blaine’s head darts up in surprise. Sam’s smile is gentle as he continues. “They remind you of Dalton and Kurt and being someone you’re not anymore. I know, dude.”

He’s still staring at Sam, can’t tear his eyes away, and he’s always known that Sam sees more than most people - has ever since their friendship first blossomed into life over superheroes and guilt - but this is _more_ than that. No one else would have thought twice about the fact that Blaine didn’t have a scarf when, really, the weather was only just starting to need it. No one else would have realized he wasn’t wearing something because of the _color_ and his own string of memories. No one else.

Sam reaches out and takes the scarf from him, gently placing it around Blaine’s neck and running his fingers over the ends to make sure it sits right, and Blaine’s breath catches at the feel of Sam’s knuckles barely there through layers of fabric.

“There,” Sam says when he’s satisfied, still holding the scarf and standing too close. “Perfect.”

Blaine’s crush has been on the rise for weeks now, or maybe it was always there, simmering just under the surface, but _now_ … He thinks it would be far too easy to fall in love with this gentle, beautiful boy, and that’s scary and exhilarating and wondrous, and he doesn’t even mind that he’s going to be putting his heart on the line to be broken, not yet.

Sam’s eyes are glittering in anticipation, still waiting for Blaine’s response to his gift and to his reasons, and Blaine leans forward and places a soft kiss on his cheek, too close to the corner of his mouth to be just friendly and too honest not to tell Sam everything that Blaine doesn’t trust his tongue to communicate.

When he pulls back, Sam’s eyelids are fluttering and a blush is beginning to flood the curve of his neck, and Blaine wonders in awe if maybe heartbreak isn’t an inevitable as he’d assumed, his laugh a stuttered breath in the space between them.

“Thank you,” he says when he finds his tongue, and Sam’s eyes dart away as he smiles, dropping to the scarf and seeming surprised when he finds his fingers still gripping the ends.

“You’re welcome,” he says, then: “You look good in green.”

“I think it’s my new favorite color,” Blaine says, and when the bell rings and drags them back to reality, he wraps the scarf tighter around him and imagines he can still feel Sam on his lips.


End file.
